Quel nom choisir?
by Neyane
Summary: L'Organisation est tombée, l'antidote est presque terminé. Maintenant, que faire? Réflexions de Ai sur l'année où Shiho Miyano et Shinichi Kudo ont été des enfants de 7 ans, et sur leur possible retour.


Salutations !

J'ai (re)lu pas mal de fics récemment, et je cogitais sur le retour de Conan et Ai à leur taille normale, et à leur identité initiale si je puis dire, et ça m'a donné envie de coucher ça par écrit dans le cas de Ai. En espérant que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

 **Names**

* * *

La scientifique poussa un soupir et laissa son dos reposer contre le dossier de la chaise. Elle leva la tête pour regarder vers la limite entre le mur et le plafond, les yeux dans le vide.

Si elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur, c'est bon, elle avait fini. L'antidote à l'APTX 4869 était enfin prêt. Et comme l'Organisation venait d'être démantelée, elle et Conan pouvaient redevenir Shiho et Shinichi sans craindre pour leur vie et celle de leurs proches ni avoir à se cacher.

Mais... Pourquoi avait-elle un étrange goût amer dans la bouche?

Après la chute de l'Organisation et avoir récupérer des données sur le poison, ainsi que l'APTX lui même, on avait proposé plus de moyens à Ai. Elle aurait pu terminer l'antidote plus rapidement, avec plus de moyens, et sans doute en fournissant moins de travail car elle aurait pu déléguer. Mais non, elle l'avait terminé ici, dans le sous sol de la maison du professeur.

Quand Conan s'était étonné de sa décision, elle avait répondu que c'était par soucis de discrétion. Continuer de travailler ici était plus simple pour elle, au mieux avait-elle demandé quelques équipements supplémentaires, des coups de mains occasionnels, mais elle était restée ici. C'était plus simple pour sa vie de tous les jours, pour rester en contact avec les DB, et cela permettait au petit détective de préparer le départ de Conan.

Et à elle de préparer le sien.

Nombre de leurs proches ne savaient pas, ne se doutaient même pas qu'ils aient pu être impliqués dans l'opération visant à annihiler une organisation criminelle de grande envergure. Certains l'avaient apprit, de façon plus ou moins accidentelle, au point parfois d'apprendre leur véritable identité. Mais la majorité les voyaient toujours comme des gamins de 7 ans normaux, bien qu'un peu bizarres.

Ai se souvenait de cette affaire, dans un cinéma, où elle avait confié à son compagnon d'infortune ne pas se reconnaître lorsqu'elle se regardait dans la glace. Un coup d'œil vers un écran éteint qui reflétait son image lui confirma ce qu'elle avait remarqué depuis un moment déjà : ce n'était plus le cas.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle avait retrouvé le corps de ses 7 ans. Plus d'un an qu'elle s'y était adaptée, l'avait utilisé pour se cacher, et reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Plus d'un an que ses liens avec son ancienne identité s'effilochaient, petit à petit.

Après tout, qui l'appelait par son véritable nom ? Au quotidien, personne. Agasa et Conan, ceux qu'elle côtoyait le plus souvent et qui connaissaient son identité, l'appelaient par son nom d'emprunt, même en privé.

Les choses étaient différentes pour Conan. Il n'avait jamais coupé avec son identité de Shinichi Kudo. Entre les appels à Ran avec sa vraie voie et sa vraie personnalité, ceux qui savaient pour lui et qui l'appelaient par son vrai nom en privé. Et surtout, il avait d'avantage délimité les deux personnes.

Quelle différence y avait-il entre Ai et Shiho, en dehors de la taille et du prénom ?

Il y en avait, bien sûr, mais les différences étaient bien plus discrètes que pour Conan et Shinichi. Pas de lunettes à enlever, pas de comportement changeant du tout au tout selon les personnes présentes. Conan s'adressait différemment à certaines personnes selon s'il s'adressait à elles en tant que Conan ou Shinichi.

Bien sûr, tous deux ne parlaient de choses liées à l'Organisation et à leur rajeunissement qu'en privé, en présence de personnes de confiance. Mais c'était lié à leur secret plus qu'à leur identité.

Qui attendait le retour de Shiho ? Les seuls à l'appeler Sherry ou Shiho étaient presque tous des gens voulant la tuer, ou liés à un pan de sa vie dont elle avait honte et qu'elle voulait oublier.

Il y avait bien Akai Shûichi. Pendant le combat contre l'Organisation, il avait finit par lui révéler son identité, lui qui se cachait sous les traits d'Okiya Subaru. Il l'appelait avec son nom de Shiho Miyano.

Mais même sans cela. Conan avait des attaches avec son identité de Shinichi, plus fortes que celles avec son identité de Conan. Pas Ai.

Enfin, en échange de cette seconde jeunesse, elle était infantilisée, et même si vivre avec le professeur lui permettait une meilleure indépendance que Conan à l'Agence, elle restait perçue comme une enfant de 7 ans. Et ça, même après plus d'un an, cela ne lui convenait toujours pas.

Mais comment dire au revoir aux DB ? Comment allaient-ils gérer le départ de deux de leurs membres ? Bien sûr, ils finiraient par s'en remettre, et Ai avait un lien avec eux en tant que Shiho de part la fois où elle leur avait sauvé la vie en reprenant sa taille normale, mais c'était différent. Et elle ne se voyait pas leur dire la vérité. Plus tard peut-être, si elle les côtoyait toujours à ce moment là.

La scientifique ferma les yeux.

Pour Conan, choisir de prendre l'antidote et de redevenir Shinichi était une évidence. Pour elle, cela ressemblait d'avantage à un choix. Bien sûr qu'elle penchait plus en faveur de reprendre sa taille normale elle aussi, mais la décision n'était pas aussi spontanée que si elle en avait eu la possibilité avant.

Et, aussi décidés soient ils, quitter cette vie n'allait pas être simple. Après tout, ils allaient tuer leurs identités de Ai et Conan en faisant cela. Peut-être pas totalement s'ils décidaient de garder un peu contact avec les DB, mais cela ne durerait sans doute pas. Probablement qu'ils allaient totalement couper les ponts et prétexter partir à l'étranger, et essayer de limiter les échanges, pour ne pas avoir à jouer un rôle dont ils ne voulaient plus pendant des années.

Les DB seraient les principaux impactés, mais même s'ils pourraient leur en tenir rigueur au début, et être tristes, ils finiraient par s'en remettre, et avancer. Malgré tout, Ai ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Le choix du nom à adopter pour le reste de sa vie paraissait pourtant évident, vu que seul un avait une existence légale, et encore, cela pouvait s'arranger. Mais quel intérêt ?

Elle n'était plus poursuivie. L'antidote était terminé. Mais le goût amer restait, arrière goût de ce qu'ils avaient traversé pour en arriver là. Et la perte de sa sœur.

Ai rouvrir les yeux et se décolla du dossier pour se pencher à nouveau sur son travail, avec un sourire. Elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait terminé. Elle avait la théorie, maintenant il lui fallait la pratique. Elle ne doutait pas que Conan se ferait une joie de jouer les cobayes. Il y avait moins de risque qu'il y passe que les premières fois qu'il avait testé un antidote, mais tout de même.

Choisir un nom n'était pas anodin, peu importe vers quelle identité ils penchaient. C'était risqué pour leurs vie, et avait un impact non négligeable sur eux même et leur entourage.

Alors, quel nom choisir ?

* * *

 _Écrit et posté le 05-11-2017_


End file.
